Consumer sized rolls of paper products such as paper toweling, bathroom tissue, and the like are frequently prepared by rolling paper stock into relatively wide rolls having a diameter in the range of 4-12 inches. These rolls are referred to as “logs” in the industry, and are subsequently cut into lengths of 4-12 inches to produce a consumer unit of product. In other instances, the stock is folded into elongated bodies having a square cross-section corresponding to folded paper towels. These bodies are also called “logs” and, like the circular cross-section logs, they are subsequently cut into various lengths. In either instance, this cutting is accomplished through the use of large, circular knife edged blades referred to as “log saw blades.” These blades have a diameter typically in excess of 2 feet, and are required to have a very sharp edge so as to effectively cut the logs. The paper product dulls the knife edged blades very quickly; hence, they must be sharpened frequently. It is preferable that the sharpening process not require removal of the blade from the log saw apparatus so as to minimize downtime, and it is most preferable that the sharpening operation may be carried out while the blade is in use.
The prior art has implemented a number of systems which operate to contact a moving, circular, knife edged blade with one or more stationary or moving sharpening stones. Commonly employed prior art systems operate to contact the blade with spring-loaded abrasives which push the blade from one direction and pull it from another. These systems however, require the operator to manually adjust sharpening stones while visually inspecting, and listening by ear, to confirm the proper degree of interference between stone and blade. This type of inspection and set-up is difficult in the often noisy mill environment and in presence of various guards and shields that protect the operator from the rotating blade.
Thus, there is a need for a system for setting up and sharpening circular knife edged blades, such as log saw blades, which system eliminates the problems of the prior art. It is further desirable that any such blade sharpening system be amenable to rapid and precise readjustment and may be readjusted consistently by a wide range of users.